You Get Another Chance
by Ambercoal
Summary: Time travel fix it fic. But this time! It is Kili!
1. Chapter 1

_This story was inspired by one on Archive of Our Own. All credit for the idea goes to them._

 _Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. You can even have the OCs if you want._

 _To set up the background a little bit I will tell some of what is going on. This is an AU where Kili survived and is is also a fix-it fic. So now you will not be extremely confused. Anyways this is my first story, feel free to flame, or criticize. I will only use these to improve. Mwahaha. You have no power here. Please tell me if I have typos or incorrect grammer. I will definitely have them, so the story is getting made up as I go along. Expect it to be bad. If you have read all of this , then you get... nothing. I can't give you anything as this is all just pixels. Good bye._

Kili was weary. It had been years since he became king, and he was no less sorrowfull over his brother and uncle's death.

His cousin Gimli had comfirmed what he had feared for years. Ori, and Balin were dead. His mother had passed several years ago and was buried by his father. He missed them . He looked up at the stars marveling at their beauty. Tauriel was right, they were memories. He sighed. The relationships between dwarves and elves had much improved. He had always been more open minded than his kin, and Gimli's friendship with the prince of Mirkwood was just the start. He himself had

learned a little of the elvish language. It always pleasantly surprised the elves they were doing business with. They were always much more friendly after that. Even so, the age of men was coming. The Elves were sailing, Gimli himself had left a few months ago with the prince. Kili knew he was old. He had lived longer than most dwarves did, and he felt his time coming. He had not married, so he had no hier. However he new the dwarf he had selected would be a good ruler.

He went into his room. He laid himself down on his bed , and slept.

He did not wake up in that place again.

 _There! Now that the initial chapter is set up, on to the fun stuff!_

 _When Sinderin is being spoken , it will be in italics._

 _Kuzdul is that how you spell it? Anyways it will be in bold . That is all. Bye._


	2. What?

_Disclaimer: We do not owns it. We can not owns it Precious._

 _Oh someone followed the story.. Thanks.. But now I have to keep writing it. Oh well. Keep in mind that I really am just typing this stuff out in the copy and paste place, I have no experience with this, but, hey! I try. Not really, but I will. Try that is._

 _Third Age: 2041._

Kíli was floating.. His mind resting.. Finally peace. He was not king anymore. No responsibilities, no worries, just, peace..

That is , till he was slammed forcefully awake by something jumping on him.

Years of training and war had honed his reflexes , one does not survive long in the wild if they cannot fight, in an instant he he was on top of his assailant, reaching for his knife. It was not there. He was almost stunned into stillness, he had had that knife ever since he was king! Thinking quickly, he grabbed the one that had always been in his boot, even since he was a young lad. Pulling it out he held it at the throat of the attacker, He sighed when he saw it was a dwarf, " I thought I told you lot not to wake me up like that," He got of of the young fellow, " Even in my old age I still have some of my instincts left." He studied the shocked dwarfling, His heart twisted painfully at the sight of his face. He had a resemblance to his long deceased brother. The blond dwarf opened his mouth and yelled, " Kíli! WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME !" Kíli started, he had almost forgotten what it was to be yelled at. " I , What? " Kíli stammered. His ire was raising .

He had just been awoken from the best sleep in his life, and here was someone yelling at him! He took a deep breath, preparing to give a mighty lecture on how you should not wake up a trained warrior in such a manner when he heard a voice that even in his years as king, still made him feel like he was a little dwarf. His mother. "What's going on!"

Kíli turned, "Mam?" He whispered, " Am I dead," He said out loud.


	3. Stupid author's note

Dang I had another chapter all ready for posting, but it got deleted. Anyways I am doing novel November so no chapters till then. Byeeeeeeeeeeee

Btw this isn't a chapter evil laugh. Stupid author's notes. I hate those things. When I find them on someone else's stories! Hahahahahaah not mine! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahamwahahaha!


	4. THIS IS IMPORTANT I think

To all the people who followed this fic, I am discontinuing it. I will still leave it up, but I plan to rewrite it and put a plot in the story. I have learned a lot from Novel November, and I will do my best to write a story that people will actually enjoy. I will try to post a chapter, at least once a month. As Christmas and other holidays draw near, I will be busy. I hope to start updating at a more regular pace after New Years. Thank you for your time, and patience.

Ambercoal


End file.
